The Alexis Flynn Chronicles I
by TheTranquilTornado
Summary: The first tale of Alexis Flynn, a normal 13-year-old demigod living twenty years after the Great Prophecy (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian) was completed, who encounters some odd things on her second year at Camp Half-Blood, which lead to some unexpected adventures. Story is probably better than summary. Rated T just in case.


_**Hi guys! This is my first Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles fanfic, and it's a crossover! Yippee! I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**A note to readers: this is one of the stories that I will keep working on, slowly but surely. It's going to have a fairly complex plot, so it might take a while to update. I'm really, really sorry if it takes a long time to update!**_

_**This story is basically going to be about a demigod named Alexis Flynn, and her demigod adventures with other **_**magical beings****_ :D Please review, any praise, feedback, constructive criticism etc. is welcomed, no flames please._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~TheTranquilTornado_**

* * *

Chapter 1: We Have An Unexpected Guest

"Alexis. Alexis. It's nine already, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! SPIDERS!"

I sat up bolt upright in my bed, clutching the covers for dear life. "Where are the spiders? Get them out!" It took a couple of seconds before I realized the only spider in the room was my annoying half-brother, Jason.

"What was that for?"

"You've been staying up late reading, haven't you..."

I jumped immediately to my book's defense. "Hey! I bet you _ten drachmas_ you will never be able to put this book down!" I fished out my precious copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, translated into Ancient Greek. Jason just shook his head and pulled me out of bed. What a great morning.

Sighing, I made my bed and changed into some jeans and my bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

You're probably wondering what on earth I'm talking about.

Camp Half-Blood is a safe summer or all-year camp for half-bloods, or demigods, like me. We all have a godly parent, and mine happens to be Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. It's kind of their fault we have special powers and need to be protected, because we attract monsters in the mortal world.

If you're reading this, I advise you to stop right now, lest you feel some kind of realization stir up inside you. If you believe this is pure fiction, go on and enjoy my _completely, utterly, without a doubt_ fictional tale.

I walked outside. It was the first day of summer, my first full day back at camp. I'd arrived yesterday on a warm, misty night in my dad's caravan. A cool sea breeze sailed past me, mingled with the scent of the strawberry fields. Sunlight reflected off our silvery cabin, embellished with gold designs, which I was proud to have thought of. I wanted to follow in the footsteps of Annabeth, a legendary Athena camper, and be a great architect. Legend has it that she rebuilt Olympus after Kronos attempted to destroy it.

"Ow!" I felt a sharp jab in my back, and I immediately knew it was him. "Oh, it's on!" Me and Jason chased each other around the camp, yelling curses, laughing, and generally annoying each other. He ran nimbly to the dining pavilion and jumped onto the bench, yelling "Base!" He could be the most annoying little kid ever. I shoved him off, laughing as he yelps in shock. The chase made me hungry, and soon a steaming hot, delicious breakfast appeared in front of me.

I caught up with the other campers, our morning filled with tales of expulsions, near-death scenarios, close encounters - you know, the usual demigod drama. They struggled to believe me when I told them that I had survived another year of middle school. It's pretty unusual for demigods to last a full year in school without causing a huge ruckus, but somehow I'd gotten through two of them. Either I was extremely weak in the demigod department, or I had some secret way to disguise my 'scent'.

It felt good to be back where I belonged, with my friends (even Jason...) and practically family, I guess. Everything seemed pretty good, the weather seemed awesome, and no one seemed to have any problems whatsoever.

If you hadn't realized already, this was too good to be true. And as usual, I was right.

Dionysus, or Mr. D, the camp director, stepped up to say his dreaded welcome speech.

"Well, welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, hope you've all had a great year, have a nice summer, don't die, blah blah blah. We regret to inform you that we're welcoming some new demigods this year-" Cheers erupted from the campers, much to Dionysus's disgust. He waved his hand dismissively and continued. "Now that we've got those silly trivial things out of the way. Here is our camp activities director, Chiron." Chiron, the centaur, gave a polite nod of the head. I liked Chiron: he was wise, smart, and pretty cool too. The only downside was that he had the worst taste in music. You don't want to be stuck at one of his 'parties'.

Dionysus gave a frustrated grunt and then stomped off, leaving us to enjoy our breakfast in peace. Jason, who is, I have to admit, my best friend, sparked a lively debate about whether peanut butter was better than jelly. It kind of made me feel sorry for my PB&J sandwich, sitting innocently in my room. In the end, we decided that they wouldn't be as good as they are without the other, and left it at that. It felt good to be back in an intelligent conversation, after being surrounded by dimwitted mortals all year.

My attention was drawn from the lively conversation by a soft crack. It was barely audible, but it was definitely there. I nudged Jason a bit, and he turned, looking annoyed.

"I heard something, but I can't be sure what it is. We should check it out." I whispered urgently. He rolled his eyes, but came with me anyway. We walked quietly out of the pavilion and towards the magical border. Something seemed wrong, because it was shimmering and trembling erratically.

"Oh no. This is bad, bad, bad!" Jason whispered. I didn't know what he was worried about. After all, there was nothing there.

I definitely spoke too soon.

Suddenly we saw a monster, unlike any we had seen before. I tried running through a mental list of monsters it could be, but it wasn't any I knew. Jason was perplexed too. Where had it come from? And why, of all places, was it _here_?

It was a Cyclops-sized monster, a snake-like creature with a beastly head. Its four amber eyes glittered with malice and hate, while its two forked tongues flicked from side to side as it hissed angrily. The green scales on its body seemed rough, worn and charred, but they didn't look fragile either. The... _thing_ stormed around furiously on its dragon legs, eerily echoing the memory of Feste the metal dragon.

I pulled Jason along out of the camp. If there was anything we could do, it was use the best strategy to keep this monster away from camp. It didn't take a genius to work out that the borders might not survive an attack from it.

"It's better than the Hydra, right?" I whispered encouragingly, as I pulled out a pen from my jeans. It was similar to Percy Jackson's sword, except it could actually write too - I always had to have a pen with me. And luckily, Argenoctua, which means _Silver Owl_, was in my pocket. It depends on what end you pull - if you pull on the lid, you get a sword and if you pull on the pen itself, you get a pen. Without hesitation, I pulled of the lid and left the camp.

I waited a few minutes for alarm bells, signals, anything to alert the camp that I had left. But all that followed was silence.

Well, from camp anyway.

The monster let out an earth-shaking roar. It thrashed its spiked tail wildly, and I saw its second head. Just what we need.

"Ready, Alex?" Jason asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I knew it was probably not the best idea to go charging straight for a monster I didn't even know, but I had to find its weak spot as soon as possible and tell camp, if we could.

"GET BACK, YOU COWARDLY BEAST!" A girl's voice ripped through the monster's roar, and it stopped moving for a second. Out of the shadows, the figure of a short but athletic girl emerged. She was wielding an unusual staff and scrunching her eyes in concentration. Above her, I could see the shimmering image of what looked like another goddess or something.

I stared, my mouth open in surprise. Who was she? Was she... _summoning_ another goddess? It wasn't possible! I charged at the monster, stabbing it in the toes, thighs and underbelly, trying to get to its weak spot, but the monster still persisted in the attack.

Then I ran for the girl, leaving Jason to get the monster. He would be fine.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked the girl. She seemed distant and far-away. Suddenly she pushed me to the side muttered in irritation.

"Look, there's no time. Just let me do this, okay? You have to trust me." I was confused, but I didn't argue, and went back to help Jason. The girl started chanting some spells in a foreign language, her body beginning to glow. Fiery symbols appeared in front of her, circling her. I could sense a strong but mysterious magic was at work. Suddenly, the goddess above grew more prominent, and she mimicked the girl's actions, as she wielded her staff with expertise. The two figures moved together as one.

Without warning, the magic symbols exploded, blasting the monster to pieces. All that was left were dark, sooty ashes. I saw her lying on the floor, and picked her up. She was unconscious, and seemed weak and tired. I hauled her back to camp with the help of Jason, who thankfully wasn't scarred or hurt at all.

Chiron galloped up to us immediately, his eyes full of concern. "Where were you two?"

I take a deep breath and explain everything to him, from the quiet crack to the mysterious girl. "She needs ambrosia, Chiron, she's really weak."

His blue eyes were clouded with thought, before he slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid ambrosia won't work too well in her case." I watched him, perplexed. What did he mean? "She's not one of your kind. She's different. Magical, yes, but different. Take her to the infirmary to rest." I nodded, holding back the thousands of questions racing in my mind and went to the infirmary.

That afternoon, Jason and I sat by the edge of the lake, where some Poseidon kids were messing around. I was doodling some new buildings in my notebook, while Jason tried to devise a theory about the girl.

"Maybe she's an alien from another planet, who's adopted a new body so she can communicate with us."

"Maybe she's a goddess in disguise?"

"Maybe she's a messenger of the gods!"

Unfortunately, nothing seemed to make any sense. Chiron seemed reluctant to give up any information. Until she was conscious, we would have to take care of our guest and work things out for ourselves.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Remember to review with any feedback you have, as long as there are no flames.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~TheTranquilTornado**_


End file.
